Burning Bright
by Melissande
Summary: Olivia goes to work for the company that fired her sister. In doing so she opens herself up to a whole new world full of Evolution, Love, Pain and Life. Features: Randy Orton, Triple H, Dave Batista, John Cena, Trish Stratus, Lilian Garcia, Candice Mic


Burning Bright

Author: Mel aka Queen Mab 319

Rating: Imma say PG-13 for now, may go to M as in Mature

Disclaimer: I own nothing really except the idea of this story and the character of Olivia.

Characters: Olivia Psaltis/Reese, Lilian Garcia, Shane McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, Chris Jericho, Dave Batista, Hunter Helmsley, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, Candice Beckman, Lita, Edge, John Cena, Trish, Maria, Dawn Marie Psaltis, Torrie Wilson, Victoria, Melina Perez (maybe), Christy Hemme, Lots of others. Ensemble Cast.

Pairings: Shane/Torrie Wilson; Stephanie/Chris Jericho; Dave/Lilian: Orton/Candice; Hunter/OC; Lita/Test; John/Trish; Dawn/not telling

Story Notes: The rosters are rejoined. Raw is run by Shane McMahon; Smackdown is run by Stephanie McMahon. Lilian Garcia is the Raw announcer, only. For purposes of the story Evolution was never disbanded. Some of the pairings may change. Who knows!

Notes: Originally this had Randy Orton as the main male character. While he may still appear in it, I feel that while I adore him, he is over used on the boards so I am going with someone new.

Chapter One: Happenstance and Circumstance

She walked into the bar with one purpose in mind; to get drunk, the "I don't remember my name, where I am kind of drunk." She would be perfectly happy not knowing her name by the end of the night.

The reasoning behind it was well; tomorrow she was going to start a new job and while she knew some, hell a lot of the people she was going to work with, she was nervous.

Olivia had accepted a job with the very company that had fired her sister not too long ago and well it could very well be her next if she screwed up. And she really didn't want to screw up.

So when she walked into the bar she was a little to preoccupied finding a quiet dark corner in which to drink her cares away that she didn't notice the group of men checking her out.

-X-

"Well now there is a looker. Woo!" Came the voice of one Nature Boy more like Old Man Ric Flair. He was seated at a table in the middle of the bar, in between the bar, dance floor and restroom and well entrance and to the members of Evolution this was the perfect place to sit. They could watch for enemies, friends or future maybe one night girlfriends.

"Really Ric do you have to say things like that? I mean yeah she's pretty but you don't have to look at her like she's a piece of meat. Besides she looks a little to umm." Trish Stratus stopped when she found herself lacking just the right words.

"You mean she's you know beautiful and well Ric here is so old?" Hunter said making a jab at one of his closest friends and idols.

"Do you guys have to be so mean to the poor old guy here? I mean yeah Ric's getting up there but hey he is still in the game. And we all know about the Game right H?" Batista spoke up. He was more vocal this evening because well he was enjoying some alcoholic refreshment.

"Man you guys love running all my fun. All I said was she is a looker and boy is she…oh wait she's coming our way."

Ric abruptly stopped speaking as the young woman who was dressed in a short black skirt, black knee high boots, a red corset top and a black leather jacket made her way past the table. She paid no mind to any at the table other than an absent smile that went noticed by all especially Flair, who felt she was smiling personally at him.

Randy Orton who had been silent up until the young woman walked back decided to speak.

"Well Ric you're right man. She is one fine piece of…umm" at the looks he was receiving Orton stopped speaking for a few moments, "she has a nice…umm figure."

Orton would have spoke more but was stopped when a voluptuous brunette made her way over to the table stopping in front of Orton and taking a seat on his lap.

"Well hello sexy. Where have you been all my life?"

"In front of you just waiting. Randy I want to go! I am feeling (fake yawn) tired."

Orton smiled a huge feral smile at the woman's words.

"Well guys it's been fun but you know gotta get the little woman home. She's tired and well she needs her beauty sleep almost as much as I do."

Eyes rolled as Orton rose from the table and took the hand of his girlfriend of five months hand.

"So how long do you think before Candice shoves her tongue down his throat?" came the voice of John Cena, who although not a part of Evolution was indirectly connected to the group through his girlfriend, Trish Status, who had been an addition to the group a little over a year ago.

"Maybe two minutes." Triple H or Hunter Hearst Helmsley said as he watched the pair get just out the door and then laughed as he saw Orton being pushed against a wall and then being attacked by the mouth of Candice Michelle Beckman.

"How does such a womanizer get a woman like that?" Dave asked as he contemplated the bottom of his glass.

"Well he learned from the best!" Ric said. "I am the biggest ladies man in the world of wrestling and well maybe some of my magnetism rubbed off on him."

"Sure it wasn't your bad tan?" Cena muttered under his breathe. He received an elbow to the stomach from his girlfriend and a smile from Hunter.

"Yeah. He gets it all from me. So now where did that sweet piece of (a look from Trish) young lady get to?"

Flair looked around the bar spotting her instantly by the bar. Flair seeing his beer still ¾ full chugged it gingerly then set it down and burped.

"Aww look at that! I need more alcohol. Anyone else need any while I'm up?"

A chorus went up enough to cause Hunter to stand as well after Ric left for the bar ignoring the requests that were sent his way.

"I'll go get us another pitcher and make sure he doesn't make too much of an ass of himself."

-X-

Olivia had been sitting at the bar for about a half hour now. She had just taken three shots of tequila and was working on a strawberry margarita. She had not moved from the bar stool so she could not be completely sure of her current state of intoxication but she was getting to the nice dizzy feeling now.

She was too drawn up in looking at her drink to notice the pair sliding up next to her at the bar.

Ric Flair in all his tanned and blonde glory was feeling his chugging but he didn't care. Right now all he wanted was to get to know this fine piece of a…piece young lady he had just set eyes on. It didn't' matter that he was probably old enough to be either her father.

"So sweet cheeks tell me, are your legs tired?"

"Huh?" Olivia said looking to her right to see a man she instantly recognized.

"Because you have been running through my mind all night and well I want you to stop so I can take care of the pain in your legs and maybe give you some pleasure in between your---"

"Hold up old man!" Hunter said arriving just in time to save Flair from being smacked rather harshly.

Olivia had rage burning her green eyes golden clashed with the calm hazel eyes of Hunter.

"Sorry about that. Ric is a little overly friendly when he is a little drunk. I'd like to apologize for him."

"So sweet cheeks," Flair said ignoring Hunter completely, "about the between your legs, I'm in the penthouse number one at the hotel that all the other big time people stay at you know the WWE roster is currently there. Yeah I'm there. So all you have to do is knock and this goon or even me will let ya in and we can get down to the business of getting to know one another."

With those final words Flair turned and walked off in the direction of not the table but the restroom, appearing as if he was striving very hard to keep himself from doing something unpleasant.

Hunter just shook his head before he turned back to the young woman noticing her for the first time really. She was about 5'8 or 5'9 with dark hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and very expressive green eyes.

"I want to let again apologize for Ric. He is drunk and while that is no excuse, I'm still sorry."

Hunter held out his hand so he could shake hers.

She finally reached out hers looking up at him from her bar stool.

"You shouldn't have to apologize because your friend is a womanizing idiot. But thank you very much. I'm Olivia by the way."

"Pretty name. I'm Hunter. Sorry may I buy you a drink to make up for him? I'd ask you to join us at our table but he'll be back there and I don't want it to be uncomfortable for you."

Olivia thought about it for a minute. Should I? She wondered if she should reveal who she was. She knew many of these people. Was that John Cena at his table? Cena knew Olivia very well. He had been friends with her sister when she had been a Smackdown Diva.

"Umm thanks for the invite and the offer, but I think I'll pass. Nice meeting you Hunter have a good night." Olivia said turning on her bar stool and dismissing the man.

Hunter stood with his mouth gawking open. Did she just turn him down? She did just turn down the game. Does she know that? He wondered.

He made his way back to the table.

"Hey man where's the beer?" Dave asked as he sat down.

Hunter looked down.

"At the bar?"

"Well man you were supposed t'a get it." Cena said.

"Well I forgot I'll go back."

"What crawled up his butt and died?"

Cena asked to no one in particular.

"I think he needs to get laid."

Dave said causing Trish to laugh.

"Hey it's true. He hasn't been in a serious relationship since he and Victoria broke up and well she took a lot outta him. Who knew she was high maintenance?"

Dave looked down at his empty glass. He really needed another beer. The big man usually didn't drink so much, but he and his girlfriend had gotten into a huge fight earlier.

Lilian had been in a huff because the WWE was getting a new announcer. It didn't matter that the girl was going to be on Smackdown, Lilian was still scared. She said the next thing they'd be getting a new announcer on Raw and where would she be. Dave said don't worry it's not a big deal and well she had thrown him out of their hotel room saying he could find somewhere else to sleep. That meant sharing a suite with Ric and Hunter, and probably Candice and Randy, the randy couple.

He needed another beer.

-X-

Hunter mad his way purposefully back to the bar and just happened to end up next to Olivia who was staring at her drink.

"Staring at it won't make ya drink it."

The young woman jumped at the sound of the Game's gruff voice.

"Well maybe I don't want anymore. Didn't you just leave?"

"Yeah so?"

Olivia shrugged. Why was he being so mean now? He was nice only a few minutes ago.

"Well I forgot the beer if you must know. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Hunter said taking the large pitcher of beer which he suddenly felt like drinking.

"Hey wait a minute…" Olivia said grabbing a hold of his hand, causing him to put the alcohol in one hand and turn to look at her.

That would have been fine if the Game wasn't in the path of a wobbly Animal wasn't heading for them.

"What?"

"Umm about the offer to sit with you…ummm"

"No I want ask again I asked you once and you made it clear you…"

"OH MY GOD!"

The young woman suddenly yelled as the whole pitcher of beer was suddenly dumped on her as Hunter lost his balance from Dave Batista drunkenly stumbling into him.

"Oh sh—"

-X-

A/N: So a lot different then before. What do you think? Continue or finally put the story to rest? Tell me what you think please! Mel


End file.
